


Teaspoon :: Gangnam Style by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple Doctors and companions. On a slow day, Jack decides to Oppa Gungnam Style in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Ninth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=14), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Gangnam Style** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48429&chapid=115833) \- [4](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48429&chapid=115833)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48429&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48429&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Gangnam Style2. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rose was sitting on the sofa reading a book and enjoying a day off from exploring and monsters. Jack, Mickey and the Ninth Doctor were elsewhere in the TARDIS while she read. Suddenly, Jack burst into the room and screamed "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" before he began to dance over to her. Rose dropped the book and stared at him. Jack had an Ipod strapped to his belt and he had earbuds in his ears. He was doing an exaggerated stepping dance while he crossed his arms in front of him and bobbed them up and down. He danced over to Rose and stopped.  
  
"That was stupid, whatever it was you were doing," she said when Jack removed the earbuds.  
  
"Oh, that's right, Gangnam Style wasn't around when you started traveling with the Doctor," Jack said.  
  
He restarted the Gangnam Style song after he gave the Ipod to Rose. Rose listened, a huge frown on her face.  
  
"What language is this?" she said while she listened.  
  
"Korean," Jack said loudly.  
  
He smiled when Rose's head began to bob up and down while she listened. She giggled a couple of times before the song was through.  
  
"It's got a great beat to it," she said, taking the earbuds out and handing the Ipod to Jack.  
  
"Yes, it was popular in 2012," Jack said, taking it from her.  
  
"In Korea?" Rose said.  
  
"In many places around the world, thanks to the internet," Jack said.  
  
"A song from Korea became popular all over the world? I mean it's catchy but…Korean?"  
  
"Earthlings, no telling what new fad will catch their fancy," Jack said with a shrug. "But it has a dance that goes with it. That's what I was doing when I came in the room."  
  
"Okay, the dance is stupid then," Rose said.  
  
"But…I had a thought. Perhaps the Doctor needs some entertainment and we can dance for him," Jack said.  
  
"Perhaps the Doctor is busy doing something and he'll hit us on the head if we bother him," Rose countered.  
  
"He'll enjoy it. Besides, he probably knows what it is and he'll have a laugh after he sees our dance," Jack said. "Besides, he loves anything you do. So can I teach you how to do the Gangnam Style dance?"  
  
Rose giggled and nodded. She put the book aside and for the next thirty minutes, Jack instructed her on how to do the dance and made her practice it until she was fairly proficient. Then with a grin, he took Rose's hand and they went to find the Doctor.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Mickey sat on the jumpseat watching while the Doctor did some calibrations for his console.  
  
"D'ya do this often?" Mickey said while the Doctor fiddled with a few knobs.  
  
"Not often but sometimes she needs a bit of a tune-up to stay functional," the Doctor said, looking at the monitor.  
  
The Doctor froze in the middle of turning a knob when the TARDIS started playing Gangnam Style throughout the TARDIS.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Mickey said, looking up.  
  
"One of the most irritating things the apes ever came up with," the Doctor said, straightening up. "Okay, TARDIS, you can stop now."  
  
Just then Rose danced into the room. Mickey stood up and watched while she stepped lively and bobbed her arms up and down in front of her before pretending to lasso something. Then Jack followed her into the room.  
  
"What is this then?" Mickey said to the Doctor.  
  
"This is the idiotic dance that goes along with the idiotic song," the Doctor said.  
  
He had to smile though when Rose giggled and danced towards him.  
  
"Oppa Gungnam Style!" she yelled.  
  
"Heeeeey, sexy laaaadeeeee," Jack sang as he stepped up onto the platform and did the dance around the console.  
  
"Jack showed me this song and dance," Rose said after she stopped in front of the Doctor.  
  
"I figured that," the Doctor said with a smile.  
  
Rose began to gyrate her hips in time to the beat.  
  
"What language is this?" Mickey said.  
  
"It's Korean, Mickey Mouse," Jack said as he came around the console.  
  
"Why isn't the TARDIS translating then," Mickey said.  
  
"Because the song is catchier in Korean!" Jack said over his shoulder while he continued to do the dance around the console.  
  
"Come on, Doctor, it is a catchy tune," Rose said as she swiveled her hips.  
  
The Doctor chuckled and began to move his hips with her. Jack came back around the console and stopped beside Mickey.  
  
"Come on, Mickey, I'll show you how to do the dance," Jack said.  
  
Mickey watched the Doctor and Rose moving to the beat and smiled.  
  
"Okay, show me," he said to Jack.  
  
"Just follow me and do what I do then," Jack said.  
  
The TARDIS let out a low rumble of laughter while she watched her four occupants dancing together. She observed the Doctor who was dancing around in a circle with Rose and saw the joy on his face while Rose giggled. She loved moments like this when the Doctor could relax and have a little fun. She kept the music going while she watched the four of them dance around the console room and have fun.  


1\. Gangnam Style2. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Ninth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=14), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Gangnam Style** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48429&chapid=115843) \- [4](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48429&chapid=115843)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48429&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48429&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I was originally going to make this a one shot but another idea popped into my head so I'm continuing on. Incidentally, if you don't know what this fic is about, go to You Tube and look up Gangnam Style by the Korean group, Psy. The video is hilarious.  
  
  
  
1\. Gangnam Style2. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Master smirked while he sat at the conference table in the conference room of the Valiant. He decided he would have dinner with his captives for a change. Jack was sitting beside him at the head of the table glowering at him while a plate of food went uneaten in front of him. The Doctor was in his birdcage nearby, listening to Jack's IPod while he tried to ignore the Master. The Master had allowed the use of the IPod so the Doctor would have something to do besides plot to overthrow him. He put a small dog dish inside the cage with a hamburger in it but the Doctor also refrained from eating. The Master looked at the cold burger and fries on Jack's plate and sighed.  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm trying to be civil here," the Master said to Jack before taking another bite of his filet mignon. "I thought it'd be nice to have some company for dinner and you need to take a break from being chained up, right? Eat."  
  
"I don't have the appetite, sorry," Jack said tersely.  
  
The Master shrugged and took a sip of wine. While he ate his filet mignon and baked potatoes, he heard the Doctor let out a groan behind him.  
  
"Jack, why the hell do you have this song on your IPod?" the Doctor said as he took an earbud out of his ear.  
  
"What song?" Jack said.  
  
"Gangnam Style," the Doctor said. "You actually have this on your IPod?"  
  
"It's a great song," Jack said defensively.  
  
"What is Gangnam Style," the Master said, "I've never heard of it."  
  
Jack and the Doctor shared a glance and the Doctor began to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" the Master said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Allow me to demonstrate what's so funny," the Doctor said to him before putting the earbud back in his ear.  
  
He restarted the song and began to sing to the Master. Since he knew every language in the universe he was able to sing the whole song to the Master. The Master stood up and watched in confusion while the Doctor sang to him while he began to step up and down in place inside the cage while he bobbed his little arms up and down. Jack snickered at the sight of the Gnome Doctor stepping and twirling an imaginary lasso while the Master stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Heeeeey, sexy laaaaadeee!" Jack yelled out when the Doctor got to that spot in the song and giggled when the Master turned and gave him an odd look.  
  
"Are you two insane?" the Master said while Jack leapt up and did the pony dance with the Doctor.  
  
"Just doing the dance that goes with the song," Jack said as he twirled his imaginary lasso.  
  
"And you love humans?" the Master said to the Doctor while he rode the imaginary pony. "I don't know what you're listening to but I can tell it's daft, just like the human race."  
  
"HEEEEEEY, SEXY LAAAADEEEE!" Jack screamed at him.  
  
"Shut up, Harkness," the Master said, spinning around to him while he and Doctor giggled insanely.  
  
"Oh dear," the Doctor said, stopping. "The song's finished. Shall we have another go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the mood for more Gangnam Style dancing!" Jack said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Oh no you don't," the Master said, holding up his finger to him. "You are going back to your cage and I'm taking that IPod away from you," he said to the Doctor.  
  
"You do and I'll escape and bite your ankles," the Doctor said, holding the IPod close to his body.  
  
"Yeah and I'll help him," Jack said.  
  
"Oh…get out of my sight," the Master said, throwing up his hands. "Guards!" he said, pushing the intercom button on the table. "Get in here and escort Harkness back to his cell before they drive me insane."  
  
"You mean even more insane than you are now?" Jack said.  
  
The Master glared at him and he balled up his fist.  
  
"One more word out of you…"  
  
He trailed off when the Doctor began singing the song again and doing the dance.  
  
"GUARDS, GET YOUR ARSES IN HERE NOW!" the Master screamed into the intercom while Jack giggled and rode his imaginary pony along with the Doctor.  
  
The guards quickly came into the room and grabbed Jack.  
  
"HEEEEEEY, SEXY LAAAADEEEE!" Jack said over his shoulder to the Doctor while he was being led out.  
  
"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" the Doctor yelled back.  
  
The Master rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath while the two friends giggled insanely.  
  
"And I thought the drumming in my head was annoying," the Master muttered while Jack continued to yell "HEY, SEXY LAAAADEEEE!" as he was being led out of the room.  
  


1\. Gangnam Style2. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: Gangnam Style by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Ninth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=14), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Gangnam Style** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48429&chapid=115844) \- [4](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48429&chapid=115844)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48429&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48429&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And because I can't leave Eleven out of the fun  
  
  
1\. Gangnam Style2. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Doctor, Amy and Rory stood before the Parliament of Daleks, facing countless numbers of the Doctor's adversaries. Rory and Amy stayed close to the Doctor while the Daleks watched them silently.  
  
"So, Doctor," the Dalek Prime Minister said to him. "Will you help us?"  
  
"You want me to go down to this planet of yours?" the Doctor said to him. "A planet filled with Daleks that are even more barmy than you lot are? Do you think I'm an idiot?"  
  
"You will help us, Doctor," Darla said to him. "Or you will die here and now."  
  
"So die here or die on a Dalek planet. Hmmm, I wonder which one I should choose," the Doctor said.  
  
"OPPA GUNGNAM STYLE!"  
  
The Doctor spun around when he heard a Dalek behind him speak.  
  
"I'm sorry? What did you just say?" the Doctor said, walking over to the Dalek.  
  
"I SAID NOTHING," the Dalek said to him.  
  
"No, you just said oppa gungnam style. I just heard it," the Doctor said.  
  
"I SAID…"  
  
The Dalek froze up for a moment and then suddenly he began to sing Gungnam Style along with all the other Daleks in the parliament.  
  
"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy said.  
  
"I don't know. Apparently, the Daleks fancy Korean pop songs," the Doctor said, looking around while the Daleks sang in unison.  
  
He turned around and noticed the Prime Minister wasn't affected but Darla was singing and doing the pony dance. The Doctor giggled at the sight of his old adversaries shrieking Gungnam Style in their robot voices while Darla twirled her imaginary lasso and sang with them.  
  
"What have you done, Doctor?" the Prime Minister said.  
  
"Not a thing," the Doctor said smugly. "I am enjoying this though. Seems like someone has infiltrated the Daleks and gained control of them. Seems like you have a bigger problem than you first thought."  
  
The Doctor giggled when the Parliament yelled out "HEEEEY, SEXY LAADEEEE" in their robot voices. He looked at his confused companions and rode the pony as he walked towards them.  
  
"Doctor, what is this?" Rory said.  
  
"This is a Korean pop song, do what I do and dance along with me!"  
  
Rory and Amy watched while he rode the pony and twirled the lasso.  
  
"And when I thought nothing could top the dance he did at our wedding," Amy muttered to Rory while the Doctor danced in front of them and sang along with the Daleks.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Oswin Oswald grinned as she sat in her chair. She had just finished playing a huge prank on the Daleks, making them sing and dance to an old Earth song for her amusement.  
  
"Take that, you bastards!" Oswin said. "You think you're so superior? Try being superior when you're singing a cheesy Korean pop song in unison."  
  
She sighed contentedly and got up from her seat.  
  
"Now that I'm finished making the Daleks look like arses, I believe my soufflé is done," she said, walking towards her oven.  
  


1\. Gangnam Style2. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
